


Once Upon a Hickey

by TamotanTheOctopus



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Copious amounts of hickies, Discussing your feelings is important, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hanzo isn't used to this, M/M, Silly idea that got away from me, Team as Family, With that comes teasing of course
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 12:19:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14237157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamotanTheOctopus/pseuds/TamotanTheOctopus
Summary: Hanzo and McCree finally decide to try a relationship and see how it goes.Hanzo gets hickies he can’t easily hide. Everyone teases him and he gets flustered, using “ain’t” in his anger.Hanzo doesn’t know how to process his feelings and McCree tries being supportive of his emotionally stifled boyfriend. While also trying to maybe a hickey or two of his own.





	Once Upon a Hickey

**Author's Note:**

> A really silly idea. I imagined this would be a small little thing. When will I learn?  
> Do I have school papers to be writing? Absolutely.  
> Did this idea strike me and demand to be written? Also yes.

Just because the whole team knew Hanzo and McCree had started becoming intimate, didn’t mean Hanzo liked his private life being aired. 

His strict upbringing preventing him from pursuing what he wanted. His own prickly and slightly volatile nature not helping. The damn friendly cowboy determined to break down his defenses.

Miraculously, several months of unresolved sexual tension had finally broken, the two men leaving the base for a night out to discuss their feelings.

It was that or be shipped to some remote jungle until they came to some sort of agreement. Most of team had voted on it, merely waiting for Genji to convince Zenyatta that it was a reasonable solution.

Dinner had sounded like a splendid option. A fancy restaurant, both men dressed nice, a candle lit table, gentle orchestra playing softly to set the mood. 

Half of Overwatch there to spy on what happened. The other half back at base demanding updates.

Hanzo had several harsh words for them later, not wanting to lose this chance with McCree. It was now or never.

The cowboy had been agreeable, making a mental note to go over proper stealth training another day. He figured Genji should have at least known better. 

“Let’s take it slow. See where things lead ok?” The two agreed to start a budding relationship. Much to the delight and relief of everyone.

~1 Week Later~

The two stumbled into McCree’s room, pawing at each other’s clothes. Every time Hanzo tried taking his shirt off, McCree would push up against him, grinding his hardening erection against Hanzo’s. 

“God ya sound so damn good Han. So” McCree leaned in again, kissing and biting as Hanzo finally pulled his shirt off, “damn pretty.” 

Hanzo’s skin was a canvas, just waiting for McCree’s mouth to mark it up. McCree licked his lips in anticipation.

“Let, let us take this to the bed.” Hanzo could only throw his arms around the cowboys neck as he was lifted, McCree all to happy to move things along.

Hanzo sprawled out on the bed, chest heaving as McCree hovered over him, kissing, licking and nipping at every part of his archers chest and neck. 

Bright hickies slowly bloomed, to McCree’s ever lasting delight. Hanzo’s panting and moans only spurred him on, pausing only to remove his own clothes, throwing them away haphazardly 

“How ya wanna do this sugar?” Hanzo took a moment, trying to steady his breaking to speak as he shuffled his own pants off. 

“Fuck me.” After another deep breath, Hanzo propped himself up, taking hold of McCree’s cock, “please.” 

McCree let out a low curse, thrusting into Hanzo’s hand. “Since ya, asked so damn nicely.” The cowboy reluctantly backed away, rifling through a drawer. 

A lubed finger appeared suddenly, Hanzo spreading his legs to accommodate the cowboy. The initial discomfort quickly gave way to searing pleasure as McCree added another finger and teased Hanzo’s sensitive nerves. 

“Jesse please!” Hanzo nearly shouted as McCree was relentless, rough fingers working their magic. 

“Ready for me angel?” McCree slid his fingers out, rolling on a condom and slicking himself up.

Hanzo rolled over, sticking his ass in the air, presenting himself rather nicely.

McCree didn’t need to be told twice. He was slow going in, both men groaning in tandem. 

The pace started slow, McCree giving Hanzo a small adjustment period. Once Hanzo started thrusting in tandem with McCree, all bets were off.

Quickly pulling out and rolling Hanzo onto his back, McCree set a faster pace. He loved seeing Hanzo’s mouth wide as he couldn’t hold back anymore. Eyes screwed shut in utter pleasure.

The archer threw his arms around McCree, holding on for dear life as McCree turned his brains to mush. The cowboy was eager to bury himself into Hanzo’s shoulder, one hand coming up to play with a nipple as McCree made sure no bit of flesh went unloved. 

The coil in Hanzo’s stomach snapped first, a loud cry McCree’s only warning as Hanzo came, painting his stomach in white.

The gunslinger followed close behind, stifling his cry into Hanzo’s shoulder. 

Both were boneless as McCree pulled out, tying off the condom and throwing it to the ground. He grabbed his shirt from earlier, cleaning Hanzo’s stomach before covering them both up with the blanket.

“How ya feelin’?” Exhaustion settled over them as they got comfortable. 

Hanzo let out a content hum, snuggling closer to McCree, “very good. You?”

“Never better sweetheart.” Thumbing one of the darker marks he had made, McCree gave a content sigh, “if this ain’t the prettiest sight to fall asleep to.” 

“Good night Jesse.”

“Night Hanzo.”

~

It was almost eight o’clock the next morning when Hanzo awoke. He was facing an unfamiliar wall, blinking slowly when a deep snore in his ear reminded him of where he was.

A warm arm was draped over his stomach, keeping him close to McCree. Hanzo couldn’t help but smile. 

It was difficult and with great reluctance that Hanzo got out of the bed. He needed a shower and something to eat. 

Perhaps he could make McCree something, surprise him. Mind made up, Hanzo quickly walked into the bathroom, stepping into the shower right away.

He reveled in the steamy shower, enjoying the soreness the hot water helped soothe. 

As he finished and stepped out, Hanzo faced the mirror. He nearly screamed at the sight of himself. More specifically of his neck and shoulders.

There were more hickies than Hanzo could even think of counting. 

How the hell was he supposed to hide these?? 

McCree knew what his combat and training gear was like. Hanzo needed that sleeve down for maximum range of motion. Did the cowboy have no self restraint?

As Hanzo slowly traced the marks, he discovered the answer was evidently no.

It looked like something had tried to maul him to death. 

Shit. How long did hickies take to fade?

Hanzo took a deep breath, moving his hair around to see if that helped at all.

Dammit. Even with his hair down, there was no way a t shirt would cover these.

Slowly Hanzo exited the bathroom, gingery picking up his clothes from yesterday. McCree snored away, oblivious to his boyfriends inner turmoil.

It wasn’t even that Hanzo didn’t like the marks. McCree’s enthusiasm was contagious. And damn if he hadn’t enjoyed feeling McCree all over him. 

What frustrated him was that the second anyone (a certain ninja in particular) saw these, Hanzo’s only choice would probably be to leave Overwatch. Go back into hiding.

Which he very much didn’t want to do. He was truly starting to feel comfortable with the ragtag crew. He’d also just entered a relationship. 

It took time to find something to write on but Hanzo was determined to leave McCree a note, stating his eventual return.

Didn’t need the cowboy waking up and jumping to conclusions. They’d had enough of those, thank you very much. 

Checking the hallway, Hanzo was quick to go back to his room. Desperate to find some way to hide the incriminating evidence of his relationship.

*

“I did not think you owned a turtle neck Hanzo. Are you all right brother?” Genji tilted his head in concern as Hanzo entered the kitchen, face unpleasantly blank of all emotion.

Most of the team was eating at this point, leaving Hanzo free to continue his plan of making breakfast. Pancakes were simple enough. 

“I am fine Genji. Merely, cold.” With the turtle neck and his hair down, Hanzo was the walking definition of hiding something. Constantly fidgeting with the neckline, tugging it up every few seconds.

“You aren’t getting sick are you? The temperature has dropped as of late.” Angela frowned in concern, watching Hanzo for any signs of fatigue.

“I am fine Dr. Ziegler. Some tea should do the trick.” Hanzo slowly turned his head, searching for the kettle to start boiling water. 

Breakfast went on, Hanzo having to stand on his tip toes to reach the skillet he wanted to use. 

It’s as he’s going to the fridge for some eggs that his hair shifts, Hana choking her breakfast at the flash of what she presumed to be a bruise.

“Holy crap! What happened to your neck? Did someone strangle you?” Hanzo froze, hand flying to readjust his hair.

“Nothing.” The lie was too quick, his voice losing its collected tone.

Genji is out of his seat, approaching Hanzo with concern, “brother please. This isn’t like you.” 

Hanzo batted his brother away, another bruise showing itself, “I am fine. It is nothing.”

“Hold on.” Genji’s eyes go wide in understanding, visor forgotten on the table. “Is that a... hickey?” He caught glimpses of several marks, despite Hanzo's best efforts to cover them. 

There is a brief pause before several snorts break out across the kitchen, Hanzo’s face heating up at an alarming rate. 

Even Morrison is chuckling into his coffee cup. He pulled a bill out of his pocket, sliding it Ana’s way. 

“I don’t know what you are talking about.” Hanzo regains some composure, adjusting his shirt once more before spinning around in anger.

Trying to still make pancakes, Hanzo tries calming down, thinking of McCree and his sweet words last night.

“It is nothing to be ashamed of Hanzo.” Genji’s amusement only serves to frustrate the archer further. 

“Genji cease.” 

“Too cute! Hanzo’s got a hickey!” Lena’s laugh was the final straw. 

Finding enough to be enough, Hanzo slams the skillet down, “it ain’t a hickey!”

The room froze as the color rapidly drained from Hanzo’s face. Before anyone truly processed what just happened, Hanzo is out of the room in a blur of motion. 

“Did... did he just say ain’t?” 

*

The sudden pounding on his door jolted McCree awake from the nicest dream. One arm blindly felt around for Hanzo, slightly sad at the lack of company.

“Who’s there?” McCree sits up, running a hand through his hair as the door slides open, much to everyone’s horror.

The scattered clothes on the ground confirms everyone’s suspicion, some even eying the condom still on the ground.

McCree only blinks at them slowly, “the hells goin’ on?” 

“Oh, um. Have you seen Hanzo?” Many agents scatter, trying to find the nearest bottle of bleach. At least McCree is still partially covered by the blanket.

“Somethin’ happen? I ain’t seen him since last night. And close the damn door. It’s cold out. Give me a minute ta make myself presentable.”

Genji is all to happy to oblige, wondering if Angela can wipe his mind. He’s happy for his brother and best friend. He didn’t need to know that though.

Stumbling from bed, McCree comes across Hanzo’s note, smiling sweetly at it. Panic then kicks in, obviously Hanzo wasn’t just in the kitchen anymore. 

After dressing in clean clothes, McCree put on his hat, too tired to deal with his belt right now. Genji was standing beside his door, rapidly typing away on his phone.

"Mind fillin' me in on where the fires at?" Genji didn't look up from his phone, groaning.

"You and my brother, consummated, your relationship?" Genji made air quotes when he said consummated, looking fearful of McCree's answer.

McCree's cheeks warmed a bit but he didn't feel the need to hide anything, "sure did. Where'd ya hear that?" 

"Hanzo came into the kitchen this morning wearing a turtleneck. He was hiding a hickey or two."

McCree only snorted, deciding to tease the ninja, "normally I don’t like to kiss and tell, but I can promise it was more'n two." 

Hearing Genji’s pained groan was worth it. "Must you? God. Anyhow, we all teased him after seeing them and he," Genji's words tapered off into sudden giggles. 

McCree only leveled him an annoyed glare. 

"Athena, can you be a doll and fill me in on what's got him all cracked up?" 

Genji's breath hitched as he laughed louder, Athena sounding almost amused, "one moment Agent McCree."

A minute later, McCree can't believe his ears, Hanzo yelling "it ain't a hickey!" 

"Well hot damn. Can I presume it was after that he went missin'?" God he could only imagine how mortified Hanzo must have looked from the slip up. 

Taking a deep breath, Genji wiped an imaginary tear from his eyes, "yes. We wondered if perhaps he was running here. Help us find him?"

"Course. Can't expect me to let my man suffer alone now can ya?"

*

"If I were the most dangerous person here, where would I be?" McCree stood in the hangar, looking through the rafters. Everyone else was searching in small groups. Asking Athena had proven fruitless. 

Hanzo was on the base but didn't want to be found. 

"Hanzo! Honey? Can ya hear me? Could use some kinda sign if ya can." Waiting a moment, McCree sighed. 

Looking back, he did get rather caught up in the moment. Probably would have been a good idea to discuss visible marks before hand. 

A glimpse of gold catches his eye, drawing him back to the present, before disappearing into a vent leading outside.

"Hanzo?!" McCree racked his brain, thinking of where exactly that vent lead. After a moment it hits him. The Sky bridge. Somehow he shouldn't be surprised.

It takes McCree a few minutes to sprint up there, out of breath when he finally makes it out. Looking around, he can't catch another glimpse of gold. What does catch his eye is an arrow, a small note tied around it.

"Son of a- damn Hanzo. What's eatin' at ya?" Jerking the arrow free, there are only two words written. 

MY ROOM

McCree passes by Hana's team on the way back in. Lena blinks in front of him, "any sign of him yet?"

"Naw, not yet. He's probably on edge with all of us lookin'. If you see the others, tell 'em to go back to their normal days. He'll probably let his guard down."

Lena snaps her fingers, "that's a good idea! Will do!" 

That takes care of that.

Time to face Hanzo. 

~

"Athena, please alert me when Jesse is approximately twenty seconds from here."

"Very well Agent Hanzo." Hanzo paced about his room, having changed into his kyudo-gi. He had made some peace with the hickies. Hopefully it wouldn't take McCreel long to make his way here.

He still didn't have a clue what to say. Ten minutes of pacing later, Athena chimes in, "Agent McCree is rapidly approaching."

Hanzo counts to ten, quickly opening the door and dragging the cowboy in who lets out a startled shout.

"Shit honey! Don't scare me like tha-" McCree froze at the sight of his work from last night. Damn he really did a number on the archer. Even with both sleeves up, there was no hiding those.

"I am glad you found my note." Hanzo spun around, pacing towards the window. 

"You ok? Heard what happened this mornin'. Had everyone tryin' ta track you down after ya vanished." 

"My apologies. It was not my intention to worry anyone." McCree slowly walked up behind Hanzo, unsure of what was on the archers mind.

"Sorry bout all the hickies. Got a little carried away." 

“Please don’t apologize. I am, not upset at them,” Hanzo only sighed, running a hand across his shoulder.

“Mind tellin’ me what’s got you all upset then?” McCree wrapped his arms around Hanzo, leaning his head a top Hanzo’s. 

“I- it is silly.”

“Try me. Come on Han, part a bein’ in a relationship is talkin’ out any problems.” Hanzo only sighed, leaning into McCree.

“I am, simply unused to, this.” He gestured his hand, struggling to find the word he wanted. “Not only, being in a relationship but one that all around know about.” 

“I can see that. From what I hear, your family certainly wouldn’ have approved of somethin’ like this.” 

Hanzo could only chuckle sadly, “that is putting it mildly.” What would his father think? He was probably rolling over in his grave right about now.

“If it bothers ya that much, just tell the team. I doubt they’ll bring it up again anyhow. They’ve had their fun.” If not, McCree would add that to his stealth training seminar. 

Hanzo looked out the window, mind drifting away, “you are right. I suppose I over reacted.”

McCree spun Hanzo around, making eye contact, “nonsense. It’s a big step in things. Got every right to process it on your own terms. Feel better?” 

Hanzo chuckled, raising himself to give McCree a quick kiss, “in a sense. Would it be too much to ask you perhaps prioritize the side I cover in the future?”

“Course not! I’ll only do what ya want me to.” People could accuse McCree of being a lot of things. Anyone doubting his status as a genuine gentleman was certainly going to regret it.

Hanzo felt the tension leave his body, leaning into hug his cowboy, “thank you Jesse.” 

“Think nothin’ of it. Actually, had a request of my own.” 

That had Hanzo’s curiosity peaked, pulling back a bit, “oh? What might that be?” 

McCree’s eyes darkened a bit, drawing Hanzo even closer, “was wonderin’ if you’d do the honor of marking me up?” 

Hanzo flushed as he processed McCree’s request, mind blanking a bit as McCree slowly began to grind against him.

“I, I suppose that is something I can do for you.” 

McCree's smile is more than enough to erase any lingering doubts.

~

No one sees either of them until dinner. Hanzo walking with a slight hitch to his step, dressed in a soft t-shirt and lounge pants.

People were almost blinded by how bright McCree was beaming. Eyes went wide at the sight of McCree's neck, exposed by the baggy shirt he wears, no one daring to try and ruin the cowboys mood. 

Also Hanzo may very well snap if they tried saying anything. Best to stay on both of their good sides.

The two remained calm during dinner, breaking off into their own conversations. Genji only raised an eyebrow in Hanzo's direction. The archer only shrugging, inadvertently showing off some of his new love bites. 

Hanzo can't help but chuckle as Genji almost chokes on his dinner.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know where this came from. Hope anyone reading enjoyed!


End file.
